kim ryeowook kau hamil?
by ika.zordick
Summary: akibat ke evilan kyu yang kelewat batas! pasangan kyumin dan yewook jadi heboh!


Kim Ryeowook,,,, Kau Hamil?

**Author : ika_zordick**

**Main cast : couple yewook & couple kyumin**

**Support cast: semua Suju min: Kibum, Hangeng, zhoumy dan henry**

**Genre : geje**

**Kali ini pengen buat ff geje aja akh…. Maaf yew…**

Ruangan santai dorm suju lantai 11 terlihat ramai. Semua anggota super junior berkumpul di sana, menyibukkan diri mereka dengan hal yang bagi mereka tidak melelahkan. Siwon yang sibuk dengan computer, sepertinya dia sedang internetan. Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang heboh sendiri dengan PS mereka.

Berbeda dengan sungmin yang duduk di samping kyuhyun yang tak tahu entah ngapain. Terus memandangi wajah kyuhyun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia marah sendiri menipuk kepala maknae kesayangannya itu dengan bantal sofa. Tentu saja kyuhyun berteriak kesal. "sungmin hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat aku jadi kalah dari monyet sialan ini" pekiknya.

Donghae memilih diam disudut ruangan, tenang dengan ipod nya. Sedangkan yesung terlihat melakukan kebiasaan anehnya. Duduk diam terus berjalan ke kamarnya, berbicara dengan ddangkoma *kura-kura kesayangannya*, meletakkan ddangkoma kembali ke akuarium, keluar kamar duduk di sofa, melihat eunhyuk yang meneriakkan kemenangan lalu berdiri lagi berjalan ke kamarnya dan terus begitu.

Shindong terlihat asyik dengan cemilan keripik kentangnya, coklat pemberian elf, pizza, burger, es krim *kok banyak banget?*, sementara heecul terus menatap cermin dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia terlalu bangga dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba, seperti biasanya. Leeteuk muncul bagai setan yang tak dianggap. Dengan senyum manis yang sangat menggetarkan jiwa. "ayo dongsaeng-dongsaengku sayang! Saatnya latihan!" katanya dengan wajah yang sangaaaaaaaaaat ramah.

Para dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang imut-imut ini melirik kearah hyung mereka yang bagai malaikat itu. Tapi 3… 2… 1… kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"ayo latihan…!" leeteuk mencoba dengan tetap bernada ramah dan lembut

Kyuhyun berteriak "yak… kau lihat itu! Aku menang!" dia terlihat girang

"kyu… latihan yuk!" kata leeteuk

Seakan tak mendengar apapun kyuhyun bermanja-manja pada sungmin. Terdengar bisikan jahilnya "tidak mau ah… sungmin hyung kau sangan manis"

Leeteuk serasa ingin membunuh maknae evilnya itu. "ayo kita latihan!" kali ini dia berteriak dan dengan nada marah.

Mereka semua terdiam, tapi kembali tidak menunjukkan respon apapun seakan mereka sedang mendengar pesawat lewat sebentar saja.

Leeteuk terduduk dan memeluk lututnya. "mereka tidak menghargaiku sama sekali"ujarnya lalu dia memulai kebiasaannya sebagai lelaki cengeng yaitu menangis. Ia berharap andai saja kangin berada disini, dia pasti akan menendang mereka satu per satu keruang latihan.

Nah… tiba-tiba si evil kyu mematikan PSnya. Ini membuat semua orang berada diruangan itu terkejut setengah mati. Bayangkan saja si maniak game ini akan mendengar kata-kata sang leader untuk latihan dan meninggalkan game. Dunia pasti akan kiamat sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun pov.

Kurasa ini saatnya, aku harus segera mengatakan perasaanku pada sungmin. Hmf… dia harus menerimaku kali ini. Jika semua hyung disini latihan, saat istirahat aku bisa berpura-pura sakit dan membiarkan sungmin-ah merawatku. Khe..khe..khe.. rencana yang sempurna.

Kumatikan secara mendadak PS yang sedang kumainkan bersama monyet berisik ini. Sedikit tidak rela sih, tapi aku lumayan senang melihat wajah bodoh si hyuk yang terkejut setengah mati. Hahaha…begitu juga dengan para hyung yang lain.

Dengan gaya staycool aku berjalan keluar, mengisyaratkan pada teuki hyung aku siap untuk latihan. Ayolah, jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin membuat sungmin hyung kagum padaku. Bukankah aku terlihat bijaksana? *tidak sama sekali*

"terima kasih kyu… tak kusangka dirimu punya sisi baik juga" tak tahu si leeteuk ini sedang memujiku atau tidak.

Sungmin hyung mengikuti langkahku, begitu juga dengan eunhyuk diikuti oleh donghae, kemudian siwon hyung lalu shindong hyung, lalu heechul. Yesung hyung melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan siapapun lagi di dalam ruangan, aku tahu reaksi anehnya sebagai orang paranoid akan muncul. Ia segera berlari mengikuti kami.

Di ruang latihan, kami mulai menari tarian bonamana. Seperti formasi biasa dan bagian biasa. Kami mulai menari, tidak merasa keanehan apapun, sampai bagian sungmin. Aku siap berteriak dan memulai acting gilaku berpura-pura sakit. Eh… diluar dugaan malah sungmin hyung duluan yang berteriak. Tunggu dulu, ini tidak ada di dalam scenario.

"kemana wookie?" teriaknya.

Eh… benar juga, baru sekarang aku menyadari ketidak hadiran wookie hyung diantara kami.

Umur panjang untuk anak itu, dia tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya pucat. Sungmin hyung bukannya memelukku seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia malah memeluk si wookie. Akh…

Author pov.

Dikamar wookie dan yesung.

"tidak apaapa kan wookie?" sungmin terlihat cemas. "you're ok?" ntah sejak kapan namja imut ini berbicara bahasa inggris.

"mulleo..mian he… hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" wookie berbisik pelan.

"istirahatlah baik-baik" sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur wookie dan berjalan kedapur hendak membuat bubur.

Kyuhyun pov.

Apa-apaan ini? Sudah dua hari wookie sakit. Itu artinya sudah dua hari juga sungmin-ah tidak ada disisiku. TIDAKKKKK ini buruk. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Kapan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku jika seperti ini.

Hari ini, hanya ada aku, sungmin, ryeowook, yesung dan monyet jelek dirumah. Mereka sibuk dengan jadwal mereka masing-masing. KRY harus me cancle semua jadwal sejak wookie sakit. Lalu, bagaimana dengan si monyet? Jawabannya dia memang sedang kosong. Dia kan artis tidak laku. *nah,,, ci kyu bisa perang neh dengan elf penggemar hyukjae*

Cih.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya agar sungmin hyung melirikku. Ayolah.. aku manis dan menggairahkan hari ini *-_- dasar tampang mesum!*

"kyu.." tiba-tiba yesung mengejutkanku yang sedang berpikir "jauhkan sungmin mu itu dari wookie ku"

"maksudmu?"

"dia tidak membiarkanku menunjukkan kepedulianku pada wookie yang sakit." Nah.. aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana perasaan si aneh sekaligus si menyeramkan ini. Aku bingung kenapa wookie bisa betah didekat dia. Aku sendiri merasa merinding saat dia tiba-tiba dibelakangku seperti hantu. Belum lagi kehebohannya saat kehilangan ddangkoma yang membuatku harus ikut-ikutan stress.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai lelaki hyung. Aku akan membawa sungmin hyung keluar lalu kau masuklah dan berikan perhatianmu pada wookie hyung" aku mengeluarkan semangat luar biasa. Yesung hyung ikut terpancing. Bagus…!

Misi dimulai… PEMISAHAN MINWOOK!

Aku berjalan masuk kekamar wookie hyung. Ya… ampun hatiku terasa teriris-iris, seperti ingin masak bawang goring. Yak… aku cemburu sungmin! Kau berhasil!

Sungmin memegang tangan ryeowook, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Biasanya kan aku yang harusnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak terima! Kyuhyun ini akan membuatmu menderita ryeowook. Jika bisa aku membunuhmu, aku akan lakukan. "sungmin hyung, boleh kita bicara sebentar?" wajahku kupasang sangat berharap, sehingga sungmin tidak berani menolak ajakanku. Akh.. aku berharap dia juga begitu kalau kuajak ciuman atau nge date.

"pergilah, hyung! Sepertinya kyu membutuhkanmu" kata wookie

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu" tidak… sungminku.. dia mencium wookie di dahi. Tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak terima!

Wookie tersenyum. Aku tahu dia sedang ingin menunjukkanku senyuman kemenangan. Dia piker dia bisa mengecohku. Hah.. semua orang pasti membelanya, jika aku berkelahi dengannya sekarang, malah setiap hari begitu.

Mereka kan memikirkan, jika wookie sakit siapa yang memasak. Siapa yang akan menjinakkan si yesung aneh? Siapa yang akan membersihkan kandang ddangkoma(khusus buat yesung), siapa yang akan membantu menulis lagu? Hidupnya betul-betul penuh pemanfaatan. Kasihan.. tapi aku ini bukan tipe orang yang akan mengasihi musuh dalam percintaanku. Akan kuhabisi sampai ke akar.

Yesung hyung langsung menggantikan posisi sungmin. Nah… aku menarik tangan sungmin menuju sofa dan eunhyuk sedang duduk disana

"ada apa sih kyu? Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk bermanja-manja, aku akan kembali merawat wookie"

Aku menarik tangannya. Dengan begini dia tidak akan bergerak. Aku berdiri dan mengecup kelopak matanya. Aku suka lakukan ini. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Tapi bukan itu intinya. "duduklah hyung, aku merasa aneh dengan keadaan wookie saat ini"

"maksudmu" simonyet mulai ikut campur. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengacaukan rencanaku.

"begini, hyung.. kurasa wookie hyung hamil"

"apwa…. TIDAK MUNGKIN" sungmin hyung dan si monyet serempak tidak percaya. *saya juga tidak percaya*

"dia kan seorang namja mana mungkin dia itu hamil, babo!" eunhyuk tertawa

Aku memasang wajah serius. Jarang-jarang nih aku begini. "aku sebenarnya ingin menyimpan terus rahasia ini, tapi… sudahlah. Aku pernah melihatnya, wookie hyung seorang perempuan"

"apa yang benar saja?"kali ini author juga ikut berteriak

"benar juga sih, aku tidak pernah melihat wookie hyung tanpa busana. Wookie hyung juga sangat keibuan, dia pintar masak seperti eommaku, dia juga sangat pendek dan dia… sangat manis" si monyet ini mulai terkena katakata ku.

Sungmin hyung terlihat berpikir keras "jika memang begitu, itu terdengar benar. Tapi jika itu memang benar siapa yang menghamilinya?" *eh.. benar juga? Sapa ya?* "jangan-jangan…" sungmin melirik tajam kearahku

"mana mungkin aku hyung"

"hanya kau yang mengetahui kalau wookie seorang yeoja" sungmin hyung seakan ingin memakanku

"bukankah ada seorang lagi seharusnya"kataku meneruskan rencana ku setahap lagi

"siapa?" euhyuk mulai penasaran

Aku menunjuk kearah kamar wookie hyung. Mereka mengerti maksudku, bahwa yang sedang kubicarakan adalah yesung. Wakawakawaka…..

Kami bergegas mencuri dengar dari pintu. Sungmin-ah terlihat serius mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, begitu juga dengan si kunyuk

"wookie.. kudengar perutmu yang tidak enak ya?" terdengar suara yesung

"ya.. hyung. Aku juga mual dan perasaanku sangat tidak nyaman"

"kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu wookie, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Jika kau sakit, bagaimana dengan anak kita"

Hahaha.. arah pembicaraan sesuai keinginanku. Tapi benarkah mereka bicara soal anak?

"mian he… aku tidak merawat diri dan anak kita dengan baik. Kau sangat jarang bicara dan menyanyi untuknya belakangan ini. Dia tidak akan mau keluar jika seperti itu, hyung"

Eh.. kok jadi begini! Sungguh aku tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Apa benar wookie hyung ini seorang perempuan. Jika wookie hyung adalah yeoja, mungkinkah sungmin hyung juga sama. Dia juga menyamar? Jika memang begitu bagus sekali,, aku sangat ingat sungmin hyung pernah membahas anak denganku. "kyuhyun-na. aku ingin anak kita yang pertama adalah yeoja lalu yang kedua namja. Aku hanya ingin dua anak saja" *-_- benarkah dia bilang begitu?* tapi jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menerima sungmin hyung apa adanya.

"aku berpikir dia mirip denganmu. Sangat imut…" yesung hyung menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ayo kita dobrak pintunya. Bagaimana mungkin di dorm ini ada seorang yeoja. Dan dia dihamili oleh seseorang diantara kita" si kunyuk ambil bicara. Eits.. jangan bicara terlalu dekat dengan sungminnya kyu ya..

Aku menarik sungminku ke belakang. Menjauhi si kunyuk sipit ini. "ya sudah lakukan saja!" kataku agak kesal

Sungmin hyung mulai merasa ada yang tidak benar disini, dan aku sudah siap untuk lari jika memang ketahuan. Si kunyuk memulai aksinya dan…. duaRRR. Pintu terbuka, wookie dan yesung terkejut bukan main. "ada apa ini?" Tanya mereka polos

Yesung hyung terlihat duduk di dekat tempat tidur wookie sambil memegang ddangkoma. "yak… lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuat ddangkoma, anak kami jadi terkejut"

Wookie berekspresi kecewa "padahal yesung hyung sudah susah payah agar dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari cangkang. Aku sangat rindu muka imut ddangkoma"

Hahahaaha.. jadi anak mereka itu ddangkoma toh… tiba-tiba leeteuk hyung pulang dan membawa bungkusan obat untuk wookie hyung. "ini obat sakit perut yang kau minta wookie. Minumlah sebelum makan. Bisa-bisanya maag mu separah itu"

Aku merasakan hawa pembunuh. Hag… itu dari sungmin hyung. Dia terlihat marah sekali. "apa maksudnya ini kyuhyun?" teriaknya ke telingaku.

Sementara itu, hawa menyeramkan lain muncul. Membuat kami merinding, benar sekali ini hawa yang terkenal berasal dari yesung hyung. "bagaimana caranya kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan pintu yang patah itu eunhyuk?"

"hwa…. Hyung…. Maafkan aku!" aku dan eunhyuk hyung berteriak serempak untuk hal yang berbeda. Dan kami berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan dikejar hyung yang berbeda.

Syukurnya aku dikejar sama hyung yang imut dan manis sedangkan dia hyung aneh dan menyeramkan. Hihihihi.. dengan begini sungminku hanya akan memberikan perhatiannya padaku saja. Meski jika tertangkap aku akan jadi bahan makan malam dan aku tahu yang paling banyak memakan dagingku pasti shindong hyung.

K Y U M I N forever…..

**Komentar dan saran sangat di harapkan untuk kemajuan author…**

**Mohon review nya…..**


End file.
